


Hargreeves at Hogwarts

by Teenwolf_stiles_24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best friends Diego and Five, Confident Klaus, Gryffindor Diego, Gryffindor Luther, I Don't like Luther, M/M, No Ben, No Pogo, No Reginald, No Vanya, Ravenclaw Five, Shy Diego Hargreeves, Slytherin Klaus, asshole Luther, daddy issues Luther, first fic, no allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teenwolf_stiles_24/pseuds/Teenwolf_stiles_24
Summary: When Gryffindor Diego Hargreeves came back for his 6th year at Hogwarts, he never expected to catch the eye Slytherin Klaus Greengrass. (I made Klaus a Greengrass because I wanted a Harry Potter type name for him but not one that’s prominent in the series)





	Hargreeves at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> HI, everyone, this is the very first fic that I have ever written but I LOVE the umbrella academy so much and I love Harry Potter so I decided to fuse the two together

Diego Hargreeves was always the shy kid at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was never popular, he had a couple of close friends but nothing like the most popular boy in school Klaus Greengrass. Normally, everyone was suspicious of Slytherins, but everyone loved Klaus it was hard not to with his flamboyant charm. Diego, like the rest of the school, was entranced by Klaus’ charm.  
It was their N.E.W.T year being in their 6th years and Diego could constantly be found in the library, so often you might have thought he was a Ravenclaw if not for the crest on his chest. Today he was with his best friend since their first year Five and Luther a boy who he had a tentative relationship with (he always thought that Luther had daddy issues). Five was a strange boy with a strange name, but he never made fun of Diego’s stutter like some of the other students in their year.  
Five and Luther could tell that Diego was focused on something that wasn’t their N.E.W.T revision notes. Five turned around as saw Klaus sitting on top of one of the tables behind him barefoot as always.

  “Diego? Why are you starring at Greengrass?” Five asked with a knowing look on his face.  
“Wh-what? I’m not starring at Klaus! Shut up!” Diego exclaimed his stutter that had since gone away returning at his embarrassment of being caught.  
“You always stare at him, Diego. I never really understood it, he’s a Slytherin! We’re Gryffindors!” Luther stated as though his words meant something significant.  
“Yeah and Five is a Ravenclaw? Who cares where you get sorted!” Diego glared at him daring him to say something else.  
“Whatever man, Five can I see your potion notes? I’m having some trouble remembering the process of making Felix Felicis potion.” Luther was always terrible in potions. With the issue dropped Diego made himself focus on his Charms revision notes, as he looked away, he missed the small smile Klaus sent his way.

Later that day it was time for double potions with Professor Snape, in other words, absolute torture. Gryffindor’s shared this period with Slytherin’s and that just made it far more difficult to pay attention seeing as Klaus made it into N.E.W.T level potions. Professor Snape hated all Gryffindor’s, but it seemed he hated Diego even more.  
“Hargreeves!” Snape exclaimed as soon as he set foot into the door. “I don’t know how you made it into N.E.W.T level potions but I don’t want any melted cauldrons this year! So, I decided you and your little friend will no longer be working together in my class!” Luther looked crushed seeing as he barely made it into the class and that was with Five and Diego’s help.

  
“Hargreeves I’ll be pairing you with one of my snakes!” Snape looked particularly vindictive while saying this.  
Diego started sweating _Oh, Sweet Merlin no! Let me be paired with someone other than Klaus Greengrass!_ He knew it was hopeless to pray. Klaus was Snape’s least favorite snake so he knew his prayers would go unanswered.  
“Greengrass! You’ll be working with Hargreeves for the remainder of your time in my class!” Snape smirked “Try not to burn the castle down”  
Snape turned around to start writing today's potion on the board. Klaus packed his stuff and moved over to Diego’s table.

“Hi! Don’t worry about Snape, he’s just a greasy dungeon bat.” Klaus cheekily whispered while smiling warmly at Diego.  
“Y-Yeah, h-he ha-hates me.” Diego finally got out mad at himself for stuttering so much.  
Klaus didn’t comment on the stuttering. He looked up on the board and recognized the potion they would be brewing as the draught of the living death.  
“Looks like Draught of the Living Death,” Klaus said knowingly. “I’ll get the ingredients, you get the cauldron prepared.” Diego watched as he walked away, somehow, he made even the simplest task of walking look mesmerizing. Diego did what Klaus asked and by the time he returned the cauldron was ready to start adding ingredients.  
" Okay so first we need to crush the Sopophorous bean with a silver dagger,” Klaus explained.  
“Wa-wait!” This was getting ridiculous! Diego decided from now on he was done stuttering! “Wait” He stated more firmly. “The book says that we need to cut them up, not crush them!” He didn’t want Snape to have more of a reason to hate the two of them than he already did.  
“My parents made me get extra potion lessons over our break when you crush the beans you get more juice out of them than when you cut them up.” Klaus looked bored at the thought of the extra lessons.  
Diego looked at him rather shyly, “Do you think you could help me in potions sometime?”  
Klaus smiled flirtatiously at him, “If that means I get to see you more outside of class then hell yeah!”  
Diego looked down and blushed. He wasn’t used to getting this much attention from anyone let alone the most popular boy in school. He was used to people not even noticing him or just looking at him as another faceless student to walk to halls of Hogwarts. Klaus was looking at him like he never saw anything like him before.  
Before they knew it, they were done with the potion and the double period was over. This would go down as the only time Diego wished potions was longer. He and Klaus made plans to meet and study together in the library on Friday when they both had a free period after lunch. They then went their separate ways.  
Diego heard a deep voice behind him. “Wow, I can’t believe you made it an entire period partnered up with a Slytherin!” Luther sounded disgusted. Diego never realized how much Luther seemed to despise Slytherins until just now. “Dude what’s your problem with Slytherin’s? It’s not like they have ever targeted you or really anyone?” Diego was confused. He had heard in the past that Slytherin’s were always bullying the other houses but since coming to Hogwarts he started realizing that the Slytherin’s were only ever defending themselves.  
“They are disgusting snakes! What do you mean what’s my problem? They were all followers of You-know-who. They are evil and Death Eaters in training and deserve to be sent straight to Azkaban!” Luther was puffing by the time he was finished never having stopped for a breath in his little speech.  
“You can’t blame the whole house for the actions of few! Maybe some of their parents were his supporters but they aren’t their parents! They haven’t done anything to make you hate them, and if you somehow forgot, the person responsible for the Potters being killed was a Gryffindor! You need to let go of the prejudice Luther the wars over.” Diego stated much calmer than Luther had been. He could tell that Luther did not like what he had to say. “Whatever man don’t come crying to me when you realize your new buddy is nothing but a slimy snake.” Luther stormed off angrier than Diego had ever seen.  
Diego wasn’t to upset about Luther storming off, he was never really close to him and he was only friendly with him because Five was. Diego was angry that he was so prejudiced Luther was. If anyone had a reason to hate someone who was close to You-know-who, it was Diego. During the war, Diego’s mother, Grace, had been killed in a raid by death eaters. Grace saw them coming and sent Diego through the floo to her sister who would later adopt Diego. Diego rolled his eyes at Luther’s retreating back and decided to go find Five.  
Diego found Five in one of the abandoned classrooms they sometimes use to study or to just away from everyone if they needed to.  
“Hey man, I don’t think Luther is going to be hanging out with us anymore,” Diego sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, “he was pretty mad at me when we were leaving potions.” Five looked up at Diego and saw him blush at the mention of potions. “Must have been an interesting class,” Five said smirking “you have potions with Slytherin right?”  
Sometimes Diego hated the smirking bastard. “Yeah it was interesting, brewed Draught of the living death, ya know fun stuff.”  
"Cut the crap Diego. What happened between you and Greengrass.” Five looked at him expectantly. Diego didn’t know what he expected! He wasn’t going to sit here and pour his heart out to him. No way, not gonna happen!“Nothing happened! We were just partnered together that’s it, nothing to tell!” He sighed looking annoyed that they were even talking about this. He could tell Five didn’t believe him but knowing when Diego didn’t want to talk about something, he just let it go.

“So what happened with Luther?” Five decided to ask looking back to his book he was reading before Diego came in.  
“He just has so much hate to everyone that was sorted into Slytherin! I don’t understand, the Slytherin aren’t even that bad. The only time they ever get into fights is when someone else provokes them. He said that they are all evil Death Eaters in training, and they deserve to go straight to Azkaban, he lost no one in the war, he wasn’t even in the U.K when the war broke out. He knows nothing about it and how there were other houses involved in it.” Diego finally finished and took a deep breath.  
“Damn dude that's rough but you’re right. There was someone from every house on that lunatic's side and there were people from every house that fought against him, don’t let him get to you man, we don’t need someone like that as a friend.” Five stated as if it were nothing that he cut off a friend for Diego.  
“Um, Five? Remember how I said that nothing happened during potions? Well, Klaus agreed to give me extra lessons starting on Friday during our free period.” Diego looked embarrassed to have even brought it up.  
Five looked at him and Diego felt like he was being analyzed. “Cool.” Five said simply. That was that and they continued studying.

______________Time Skip______________  
It was Friday afternoon and Diego was on his way to meet Klaus at the doors of the Great Hall to figure out where they wanted to study. Diego spent the morning looking at his reflection in his mirror remembering what his mom used to say, “Just picture the word in your mind.” He hasn’t needed to do this in years, but Klaus makes him so nervous. Diego got to the doors before Klaus and was calming himself down before he heard someone come up behind him.

“Hey, Diego! You ready for some exciting potion making today?” Klaus stated sarcastically but looked happy to be there never the less.  
“Hi, Klaus. Yeah, I’m ready.” Happy he didn’t stutter but needing to work on his face blushing every time Klaus looked at him.  
They found an unused classroom and Klaus went into full Professor mod.  
“First thing first!” Klaus looked at him and then frowned and made his voice deep and slow “There will be no foolish wand waving in my class!” When he finished mimicking Snape, he returned to his bubbly kind self and smiled at Diego. “Now my darling Diego the first thing you need to understand is that there is no one right way to make a potion. Someone will always come up with an easier way or a way to make the potion more potent.”  
Klaus made potions fun! Diego was finding that he understood what Klaus was teaching much more than he ever understood Snape. Before they knew it, it was lunchtime. Diego started packing up his parchment, quill, and ink when Klaus touched his arm.

“I don’t think you need any help with potions,” Klaus looked at him sweetly “Snape is a prat, you deserve your spot in N.E.W.T potions.” Diego looked at Klaus like he hung the moon.  
Klaus continued “Since you don’t need help with potions I was wondering if instead of revision we could hang out. Um, and if you wanted, um I don’t know go to Hogsmeade together that could be fun.” Klaus looked nervous, Diego doesn’t think he’s ever seen Klaus look anything but confident. He must have been thinking too long because Klaus looks away and says, “Or maybe not, I guess it was a stupid idea.”  
“NO!” Diego exclaims rather loudly. He tries again “No, I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you Klaus.”  
Klaus looks up and him and smiles “It’s a date.”


End file.
